2012-09-22 Sugar-Coated Chaos
4PM on a Saturday isn't nearly as busy in Metropolis as it is during the week but it's by no means a sleepy place. People move about mind their own business and hoping the clouds go away. Few notice and fewer care about the bight pink and purple blimp drifting through the sky overhead. That is...until the doors on the bottom open. It's slow at first, only a couple hitting the ground, cars, people...and then it becomes a brightly colored sugary rain of squishy marshmallow treats. Peeps in all shapes, sizes, and colors fall on the Hypersector. And for a moment there is little more than confused and amused reactions...but it all gets worse. The Peeps rise in unison and start to attack anyong in sight. They're not particularly dangerous but people are tripping, falling, some getting swarmed and held down. Oh, what sweet chaos is this?! Sunny, with a chance of marshmellows? Well, that's going to make Emmy start working on calculations. Once she finishes with what she's currently doing. What is she currently doing you ask? Okay, I'll tell you. She's finally got her hoverboard to what she thinks is a field quality level of function, and she's out testing it out. So she's zooming along at roughly twenty feet off the ground, somewhere around twenty five miles per hour. She's just over rooftops and trying to get the hang of climbing and descending at good speed without ramming right into the ground. Her sunglasses are on, and configured for full sensor capability, just in case! A Peep strikes her board, and another hits her right in the face. This makes her wrinkle up her nose. Rather than wondering about it at first, she presses a button on the cuff of her jacket and suddenly, peeps are being stopped about one inch from her body. Then she decelerates while right over an intersection, and comes to a stop before looking up, pulling out her tablet and trying to work on a theory as to the cause of all of this. Of course, this means she's looking -up- as the killer Peeps start their march. Even as three of them rise up where they've landed on her board and start moving towards her feet. Warlock has no good reason to be in Metropolis, but he does not have much of a reason to be anywhere else either. without his old friends, his old team, to anchor him to one area he has developed the tendency to wander and watch people, and occasionaly get involved in helping people he sees that need it. Shape shifted to look like a normal random human being Warlock is one of the few that does see, and pay any attention to the pink blimp before the bombardment starts, of for no reason that it is different. As the peeps fall he changes, skin turning to a mix of metalic gold and carbon black and his eyes becoming glass googly eyes that start to extend like those of a cartoon character while he trys to get a look at the blimp and analyze it with a few simple sensors. He reaches out to grab one of the falling peeps to try and analyze it too, when it starts to move. "Greetings small marshmallow creatuer. Self is designated Warlock. Query: Why are you being dropped on this city?" Alan spends more time in Metropolis now that GBC bought part of the Daily Planet. And while, in his opinion, Metropolis' orchestra isn't as good as New York's, they do put on different concerts and he rarely passes up a chance to hear Mozart performed live which is why he's here on a weekend. Exiting the Daily Planet, he pauses as things start falling from the sky. "What the...?" Things that turn out to be colored marshmallows. Animated marshmallows. "What the...?" It bears repeating. As one starts trying to climb onto his shoe, he kicks it away. Coffee. A reporter's best friend. Just stepping out of her favorite coffee shop, Lois Lane has her cup of joe in one hand, and a note pad in the other. Someone's reading up on some hand written notes. A mini peep falls into her coffee cup. -sploosh!- Lois gasps and nearly drops her cup as the hot liquid scalds her hand. Violet eyes blink as she peers at the bright sky-blue peep. The peep peers back, and squeaks. March of the peeps! Lois suddenly finds herself ankle deep in the sugary duckies. She kicks at them, only to have them replace themselves as more fall from the sky. She flings her coffee at a few, melting one with the hot liquid. Another dozen march in to take its place. Lois lets out that shriek of surprised fright as its clear those peeps aren't just rolling and falling toward her, but truly trying to attack. "Someone want to clue me in on who pissed off the Easter Bunny," Lois quips loudly, trying to step clear from the sugary attackers. The peeps continue to fall from that blimp, animating shorting after landing. There's no real reply to Warlock beyond a little squeaky sound before more leap at him. Alan and Lois don't get away either, the sugar-coated treats leaping on and trying to pull them to the ground. Emmy's too high for the ground-bound peeps to reach but as more fall, the ones that can go right for her as well. As marshmallow covers a windshield, a driver loses control of their car. Thankfully for them, before they can crash a roar rings out. Tasmanian Devil appears from somewhere in the chaos, catching and stopping the car. "Bloody hell is going on here?!" he asks no one in particular as he checks on the driver. There's not much special about the blimp at the moment. The peep rain does stop though. It's followed quickly by the crackle of a loud speaker. "BWAHAHAHA! ALL FEAR THE MIGHTY ARMY OF THE CANDY MAN!" Narrowing her eyes behind her shades, Emmy ponders the altitude. She doubts her board can get up quite -that- high. She also knows that's a blimp and wonders if the gases flying it are flammable. Well.... there's always a solution if one looks hard enough for one! However, aside from shooting down the blimp and making it crash into the city below, she doesn't know what she'll do here. Well... she draws her phaser. Yes, she's carrying a modded up prop from Star Trek 6, the Undiscovered Country. Then she adjusts her controls... time to find out the max ceiling on this hover snowboard of hers. She twists the dial on the back of the phaser and sets it to stun, just in case... and even reaches into her backback with her left hand and pulls out a half darth vader mask... pulling it on over mouth and nose and pulling the strap over her head. Yes... she's less steampunk, and more toypunk, but there she goes, charging at the blimp at like... five miles per hour. Warlock watches the peep he has in hand carefully, not really paying attention to any attacking his feet because there is next to nothing that they could do too him. When Lois screams though he does react, keeping his little marshmallow monster in hand he turns and runs twords the woman, the attackers at his feet getting kicked in all directions by his machine like legs. Warlock's clothes, those that he appeared to wear in his human guise, disapear as his body reabsorbs them and he takes ona more armored look just in case. "Greetings and pardon Miss, please allow me to help?" He says in a slightly metalic voice. Once he reaches Lois a number of tendrils suddenly pop out of the back of his body and legs, the tips of them glowing like the end of a car cigerett lighter, to start smacking peeps away from the besieged woman melting those he hits. As he works to save Lois, and any other trapped humans near her, he forms a cage around the peep he still has in his hand. "Self will have to analyze small sugar creature later." Is all he says too his little prisoner before transfering its cage to a safe place on his right shoulder. Below his shoulders he forms a pair of jets that start to whir and heat up as he looks twords the only other person he recognizes as a probably super hero that is still on the ground. "Self belives the city is under attack from that ship by someone called the Candy Man. Self is capable of reaching the vehicle if you wish to take the fight to this Candy Man." Alan's kicking peeps away and plucking them off his pants to throw as quickly as they come. "Don't make me step on you!" he warns. Are they alive? Do they feel? Squashing sentient life forms would be bad. Very bad. At the announcement, he glances up and notices the blimp. "The Candy Man?" Besieged, Lois struggles to keep her footing, barely managing it as Warlock gets to her side. His appearance earns a wide eyed stare from the Metropolis Girl, allowing the candy ducks to catch her knee-length skirt and start to pull her down to the ground. Warlock's whirring tendrils of sugary destruction clear them away, however, and Lois steps a bit closer to Warlock. Because the weird robot is safer than the animated Easter Candies. "The Candy Man," Lois says exactly at the same time that Alan does, looking up then over at the Planet's new stock holder. "I have no idea," she calls out to Alan, waving him over, while she galnces to Warlock. "Hey.. um... flailing arm guy? Can we get that guy over there, please?" Maybe he'll give her a raise? Maybe she can get into the Planet building, up to the roof and then... what? The peeps are quite squishable and meltable. Thankfully they don't seem to feel pain or communicate at all. They just keep attacking. As heroes move to fight them, the peeps show off a new trick. Several leap at the various people only to just POP like sticky marshmallow bubbles. Have fun getting that out of your clothes and hair, people. Taz lets out a yelp as several of the peeps kamikaze him. No, they're not boiling or anything...just sticky and annoying. Batting more peeps away, he stares in disbelief at the announcement and then Warlock. "No way," he grunts, thinking it all insane. See Warlock rescue Lois, he moves towards Alan. "Need a hand outta this mess, handsome?" he asks. "No thanks, Robot. If wanna head up there, I'll keep an eye on Ms. Lane." The blimp doesn't really seem to have any defenses or even realize Emmy's approaching. The doors the peeps dropped out of don't even close so she's got a clear shot into an area PACKED with empty peep containers. "NOT EVEN YOUR PRECIOUS HEROES CAN STOP MY DELICIOUS RAMPAGE!" the loudspeaker goes on. Well, no guts, no glory! Time for the Away Team that the regulations never allow. The Captain goes him, or her self. Emmy ducks her head, cranks up her jacket's forcefield to the max, and accelerates a bit. She's truly surprised that she could reach this altitude. What she's going to do once she's inside? Well, all she knows is that it'll be sweet! Warlock gives Lois Lane his confidant and reassuring smile, which on his strange slightly alien biomechanical face is neither reassuring nor looking very confidant from a human standpoint. "Self's designation is Warlock, and Self is ready to help." He starts to bring his hand up, planning on simply reaching out and stretching it ala Reed Richards when Taz gets involved. "Apologies Miss Lane, it appears he has already been rescued." As the peeps start to kamikaze at people a shape grows out of warlock's left shoulder and blasts several flying at him and Lois in mid air with bursts of plasma that might, just maybe, have been a little over kill in this specific situation. Warlock looks around him slightly torn. When Taz speaks he nods. "Affirmative, protect the people here, self shall help the woman infiltrating the villains vehicle. Self will return to assist with clean up after." That said the jets on his back rev up to a higher whine and he launches himself upwards. A wave of hot air from his flight washes over any near too Warlock, and the poor peeps gathered around his feet get toasted. Oh the humanity! Where are the graham crackers and chocolates when you need them? One of the peers that climbed up a lamp post, throws itself at Alan and explodes into goo right in front of his face. "Okay, that's just disturbing." And since they're kamikaze-ing, he no longer feels reluctant to stomp them into puddles of marshmallow. "What?" he asks as Tas shows up and says something. "Oh, no. Not really. Unless you own a dry cleaner. This is the most ridiculous supervillain attack I've ever seen. And he's ruined one of my favorite Sammy Davis Jr. songs." "Warlo-" Lois starts to repeat only to stop talking and flinch as Warlock's shoulder cannon vaporizes the poor peeps. She closes an eye as Warlock takes off, and so steps closer to Taz and Alan. She knows these two at least. "Tell me about it. This is stupider than the army ant guy that tried for Metropolis Bank & Loan last month," quips the reporter as she gets to Alan's side. As a kamakazii peep splatters on her arm, Lois frowns and refrains from wiping at it. "Ugh... gross... I hate peeps." Inside the blimp, past all the empty boxes and plastic wrappers, Emmy will be able to find a door that leads up to the upper levels of the blimp. The rooms there are primarily empty save for the control roomm. There, she'll find the Candy Man. And there's a lot of the Candy Man to find. He's...quite large and dressed from head to toe in bright pink and purple. He doesn't even seem aware of the Emmy or Rocket-Warlock invading his blimp. Taz grunts as he ends up tackled by exploding peeps. He stays standing but he ends up a sticky mess. "This is gonna be hell to get out of my fur," he groans. "I can get ya both to some higher ground if ya want," he offers Alan and Lois, trying to shield them as more peeps fall from above to attack them all. There's a pause as there's another change in the Peeps. The ones that haven't exploded suddenly go rigid and then withdrawn from their targets and start to gather around one another in the street. After a few moments, they form together into a massive multi-colored Peep that starts charging for Taz, Lois, and Alan. "Oh god, I don't think I have a supersize setting." mutters Emmy, unaware that she spoke out loud. She was hoping to be all sneaky. Damn! She needs an invisibility device. All of a sudden, she loses track of her whole plan and her brain starts running through how she'd make such a device. When Candy Man looks -her- way, she's already looking off into space, until she puts away her weapon and whips out her tablet to start working. The moment he says a word, she'll hold a hand his way as she snaps cattily, "Please! Do you mind?! I'm working here!" Warlock is a pop culture sponge, not to mention any number of other non popular geek cultures thanks to his Self Soul Friend. Which is why by the time he has reached the blimp, just a little behind Emmy because he has a much better turn of speed than her hover board, he has shape shifted yet again. Instead of using Jets mounted on his back by the time he flies into the still open blimp he appears to be holding onto a large round engine of some kind, and seems to be wearing a leather 1920's ish flight suit complete with goggles and aviator helmet. Steamboy Warlock has arrived. Once inside the blimp Warlock kicks out his legs and lets go of his new rocket, which keeps going upwards for a bit, turns yellow and black again and comes down on his back where he absorbs it back into his body. He quickly runs up the stairs right behind Emmy and does not blink because he has no eye lids but gives an expression that pretty much has the same effect. "Query: Any relation to Fred Dukes The Blob?" Warlock may be hanging out with too many sarcastic people. "It does not matter. Self demands Villain designated candy man cease attack on Metropolis." "Actually... You should probably take care of that." Alan suggests, pointing to the giant Peep. Taking Lois' arm, he backs away from it, suggesting by pressure that Lois should probably get behind him. "Anyone have a flamethrowe and relly large stick?" Lois moves as Alan directs her, eyes on the peeps. "Got a cigarette lighter. If Cat were here, we'd have hairspray," she retorts, peering past Alan's shoulder. Candy Man whips around...in his chair. He doesn't move that fast outside it. Emmy's reaction just gets him staring. When Warlock snaps him out of it, the big man scowls and tosses something from his belt at them. Multicolored gumballs which promptly explode and expand into a sticky net meant to capture them both. He meanwhile is headed for another door. Taz turns to see the mega-peep and his jaw drops. "Oh hell," he turns and rushes at the big peep. Growing to his full nine foot height, he meets the peep head on and holds it back from charging further. For a moment it looks like tha hero from down under will force the monster back...and then he starts to sink into the squishy surface. After a few seconds and a surprised noise, Taz is out of sight and the peep starts moving towards Lois and Alan again. Apparently one of them is the target. Probably Lois. She's a magnet for danger like that. Warlock turns to look at Emmy a second as he is shushed. "Apologies." He says before lowering his volume. "Self must still insist that Villain designate Candy Man cease his actions in the name of the law and human cleaning bills." When the fat man throws the gumball sticky nets he goes almost liquid like and slides around Emmy as a protective barrier. When the gum balls don't explode like grenade as he expected but end up as sticky webbing he pulls back from acting like a wall, ripping through the webbing where he can. "Odd, self expected higher danger from thrown armament." He sounds a bit confused as he watches the large man attempt his slow escape before starting to follow after him. "Run." Alan says simply, half turning to give Lois a little push. Backing up, he starts shifting to the side and out into the street. "Over here!" he shouts. "C'mon, over here!" He pushes a garbage can over that was on the curb before he gets into the street itself. See, Emmy didn't even notice the Gumball assault since she was so focused on her work, "Hey!" she announces as Warlock starts speaking, "I said I'm working here. Don't make me stun you." and as he becomes a shield, she grins and adds, "Okay, I may have been hasty. Stay there will you?" and she quite literally just... pulls out her hoverboard, turns it on and uses it as a seat while she sits down and goes back to her calculations and schematics. Hell of a hero -she- is. Shoved, Lois staggers a few steps away, only to glance at Alan as if the CEO has lost his fool mind. As he heads to the street to try to get the creature's attention, Lois glances about for options. The biggest concern is that Stay Puft Peep just /ate/ Tas. He's not going to be able to breathe for very long, so something's got to be done very soon. Fire's out. It could get too hot and hurt the furball. Water? Lois ducks into the doorway of a nearby building, peeking out to think. Candy Man is doing his best to ignore Emmy and her confusing reactions. Of course he's huffing and puffing by the time he reaches the door marked 'escape pod'. "Back off, freak!" the big guy demands, trying and failing to open the door as he tries to catch his breath. When Warlock gets too close, Candy Man swings a fist...only to trip and fall flat on his face instead. He hits the ground with a THUD...out cold. There is one important question though. Who's driving the blimp? Someone should since the blimp is starting to tilt downwards... Mega-Peep again pauses as Alan and Lois split up. Since Alan's moving around and making noise, it goes after him. The trash can gets sucked up just like Taz did and it looks like Alan will end up the same way when the monster marshmallow stops. The big construct bubbles and contorts in some places. And then a mix of falling apart and popping happens. Marshmallow goo and now inanimat peeps fly everywhere. When it all clears, a massive lump of marshmallow goo stands up from the rest of the piles of it and Taz tries to wipe his face clean. "Bloody hell," he grunts, spitting out peep-goo. Feeling the floor tilt under her feet, the board stays level. Out of the corner of her eye she notices the windows tilting and she mutters, "Can't you people do -anything- right?" And she surges to her feet, grasping the board as she gets up, holstering her tablet and aiming for the pilot's seat. Of course... it should be noted, that her breathing does have that Darth Vader sounding rasp, as well as the echoing of the speech. She sounds so totally annoyed that she got interrupted at her work and as she sits down in the pilot's chair she actually asks aloud, "We're in a blimp? When did that happen?" And she shrugs, grabbing the control as she mutters, "These are so primitive. They need to be upgraded as soon as possible." She calls back towards Warlock who she is now assuming owns the thing, "You, shifty guy. I could upgrade this for you at the yard." she says. Of course, she doesn't really know how to pilot one of these, but she's faking it... in fact, she's going to do her best to aim it at her scrapyard in Suicide Slums. Warlock is a nice accomidating person. If he had not already moved on he would probably have left a barrier around Emmy with his face in it so he could watch over her shoulder as she worked. As it is he just follows after Candy Man and watches the great pudding of a man nock himself out. Even for Warlock who is alien enough not even to fully understnd the emotion of shame this is emberassing. He takes the time to make sure that Candy Man is still alive and not having a heart attack or anythign before joining Emmy at the controls. "Self is designated Warlock, and this is not self's machine. Self preffers the SR71 if Self is too ride in a vehcile." Other than himself its the only vehicle he really knows how to drive, and that mostly because everyone got the flying lessons even the people that could turn into jet planes. "Query: Is it possible to land this craft safely? In prefference in front of the Police Station?" Alan instinctively throws up an arm to shield his face as the Mega-Peer explodes. He's pelted with peeps and let's face it, the sport jacket is just ruined. "... Disgusting." He looks himself over and sighs softly then glances over at Taz. "Are you all right?" In the doorway, Lois shrieks lightly as Stay Peep explodes and showers the Hypersector block where she works with sugary gooeyness. Half of her body's splattered with the multicolored ick, leaving her looking like she'd been attacked by a cotton candy machiine. Groaning in disguist, the reporter steps out then looks up. Her lips part as she watches the blimp starting to fall, her steps taking her out to the street once more. Candy Man is alive. Just out cold and slowly sliding along the tilting floor. Taz continues pulling peep and marshmallow off his face, shrinking back down to a normal height. Ears turn towards Alan and he shrugs his shoulders in defeat. "I'm fine, just sticky and I've got goo in places goo shouldn't be," he says. "You alright, sir?" he asks. Then Lois is shrieking and getting Taz's attention. He looks her way and then where she's looking and his eyes go wide. "That's not good." "Land?" asks Emmy. She shrugs, "Well, first time for everything. I've got enough trouble just landing with my board." She grins and adds, "Here goes nothing. Though... if this -is- going to be a disaster, I have an escape plan." And she reaches into a pouch at her side, pulling out a computer CD with scribbles, LED's and all that upon it. She holds it out and says, "Press this to any surface, and push the green button. Green, make sure you don't push the blue one. Just the green, then stand back at least ten feet." Warlock nods at Emmy and hmms. He gives her his confident and reassuring smile, not even feeling either of those things himself this time. "Self has confidence new Friend can land this ship...but if new friend does not think she is able to. Self can exit it and blow it out of the sky before it can crash...i it does not get too low beforehand." He extends a tendril to wrap around the arms and legs of Candy Man in case he wakes up, and to keep him from sliding around while standing behind the pilots chair watching. At least he is all but indestructible if they crash. "I'm fine." Alan answers. Fortunately he's not as sticky as Taz. And doesn't have fur. Taking off his jacket, he uses the inside lining to wipe his face as clean as possible. Turning to check on Lois, he sees her staring at the sky and looks up as well. Pulling out his cellphone, he dials and as soon as it's picked up, he says "This is Alan Scott. Get a photographer on the roof immediately." Because Lois doesn't do photography. Thank God Jimmy's in the bull pen. No sooner does Alan place the call than the young man's grabbed his camera and is running for the roof top. For her part, the reporter is watching the blimp, looking for decals, identifiable markings, the like. Is that thing coming down on top of us? Or is it headed to the slums? In either case, this is going to be messy. The blimp's bright pink with a big purple CM logo on the side. Warlock and Emmy will see the same logo on Candy Man's chest. Thankfully enough, there's no crach in the slums. The landing is a rough one and the blimp's damaged...mostly the bottom and the cargo bay doors being crunched up...but there's no disaster for poor Emmy and Warlock. Taz winces at the mention of a photographer, hoping they don't snap pics of him. He fights the sticky marshmallow goo as he continues trying to get it off himself. "Guessin' the lack of an explosion means they landed safe..." "Hah! Like I said! First time for everything! Now... I just need to get to my lab so I can start working on ways to include this blimp in my next experiment!" That said, Emmy is already up and out of her seat, putting her magic CD away and racing for the exit to get out to the scrapyard. The employees are bewildered... at least until they see the owner scrambling out of the vehicle and each and every one of them find some way to express frustration. When she hits the ground, her feet are pumping like a girl possessed, and she has her tablet out on the run, working already! Talk about a kid in a candy store! Warlock would shout happy things in glee as they did not blow up, he always hates having to rebuild himself after things like that, but does not think now is the time. Instead he pings a GPS satalite for his exact location, hacks a near by wireless internet hub and cross refferences his location, and then puts in a call to the police where they can find the blimp and its would be super villian. Warlock being able to do that all inside his head is very useful. When emmy bolts away Warlock can only share a look with the unconcious Candy Man and drag his bulk outside the blimp and wait for the police. "Self wonders if self friend Martian Manhunter has days like this." Alan shrugs at the question. "I don't think things normally explode on impact unless they're loaded with explosives or, like the Hindenburg, was filled with hydrogen. The police probably had patrol cars following it if they didn't have time to get a helicopter over." Blimps aren't exactly fast. Lois gets her phone and calls up to Perry directly, before he can call her and yell at her. She's glancing between Alan and Taz ans she talks on the phone, telling her editor she saw everything and Jimmy had better gotten pictures from the roof for her, or heaven help him! Oh, and does MPD have anything on this yet? Making it look like she's just moving away so as not to be rudely talking on the phone while standing near them, Lois is headed in the direct of hte crashed blimp. "That so?" Taz glances at Alan. His ears perk slightly as a helicopter whizzes by overheard. "I don't know much about blimps," Taz admits, watching the chopper go. The sound of police sirens can be heard in the distance, heading for the slums but going around the area to avoid the sticky mess. Well, Emmy's gonna be disappointed when the blimp is claimed as evidence. However, she is in her lab, ignoring the whole world now as cops pour into the scrapyard. Nobody really needs to direct them towards the blimp. It's not like it could hide there or look like anything else. Though, there are some weird looks at some of the other items in the yard. The giant robot head just sitting there almost staring at them off to one side. It's missing a big iron jaw though... but if it could speak, the voice would be Vin Diesel.... When the police finally arrive they find an odd looking gold and black being with what look like wires for hair beaming at them with the unconscious candy Man at his feet. "Friend Police! Self has placed questionable villain Candy Man under citizens arrest for crimes of public nuisance, vandalism, illegal dumping, disturbance of the peace and flying an airship without a license." If facing armed people that may or may not be nervous or even frightened of you, smother them with niceness and be the soul of helpfulness. That way they are less likely to shoot at you and possibly injure themselves. "Neither do I but things don't explode that easily." Alan tells Taz. GBC has original programming and the bill for explosives to make things go boom is always high even with vehicles. Since there's nothing to see in the air, he looks back down. "Weren't you involved in the Mole Man incident? How would you like to give an interview? I have some reporters who'd love to talk to you." Reporters like Lois Lane, who stops just at the edge of ear shot at the word interview. She glances over her shoulder, phone already getting slipped back into her pocket. She smirks. Round Two, Taz? Jimmy got pictures of the thing, and Perry's on the horn with the cops. Lois'll get the info from the police reports, if Scott needs her to stay here to do that interview. After all, Scott owns the Planet now. The police are getting better about dealing with the crazy stuff. Thankfully no one shoots at Warlock but they do ask for help getting Candy Man into the back of a van. He's heavy! Taz shrugs. "Learnin' somethiing new every day," he replies with a grin. Being recognized makes him a little sheepish but he considers the question. He knows Lois is nearby so she gets a glance. "If ya don't mind me gettin' a shower first and helping out here, I guess I could give you and Ms. Lane another interview." After some quick scribbling in the lab, Emmy comes running back out towards the blimp, likely surprising folks, even the police, as she skids to a stop in her glowing... LED lit up outfit. She's using a slide rule and a digital camera, yes quite a combo, to take measurements of the blimp and such. "Once I get the induction reversal system installed, this will be a -beautiful- mobile lab!" she kinda mutters aloud to herself. "Now, if I can get a bit better handling out of the controls.. they were kinda sluggish." Oh, she's going to be so disappointed... Warlock is at least strong enough to lift the large man into the back of a police car, and as a shape shifter farily useful in wedging him in if he is at all the wrong shape to fit easily. The police are going to be on thier own getting him out though, and for that everyone should pity the jail Seargent. He makes sure the police have everything they need before telling them, "If Self is needed for further statments Self will be helping with clean up in Hypersector. Or Self has phone number!" Warlock gives the police the number that goes with a sim card on a burner cell phone he ate not long ago. Once the police say he is free to go, he heads back to where the worst of the mess is to start helping with the clean up. Alan Scott owns /part/ of the Planet now. For the moment. As Taz agrees, Alan looks around for the reporter in question then calls "Lois!" Turning back to Taz, he says "You can arrange with Miss Lane a time and day that's convenient to you. And since you say you've already spoken to Miss Lane before, maybe this time you can give your thought about the role of costumed vigilantes in America." Or furred vigilantes as the case may be. At least Scott didn't yell LANE the way Perry does. Smiling winningly, even covered with Stay Puft goo, the femme reporter heads over. Hearing Alan all but give her the angle, she quirks a brow, but nods once. "Still have my card, Mr. Devil," she asks with a coy grin and a hand on her hip. A shower can be arranged. It's called a gym membership. Poor poor gym. The cops play a quick game of rock-paper-scissors to see who has to be the one to explain to Emmy she can't keep the blimp, one eventually stepping over to gently explain that the blimp is evidence. The others get a statement from Warlock, accepting the number but eventually letting him go. Taz nods. "If that's what she wants to ask," he says. "Name's Tasmanian Devil, by the way. I'd offer to shake your hand but we'd probably get stuck together," he offers a grin Alan's way. "I've got it. Just not here. I'll give ya a call later tonight, gotta get to work for now though," he says, heading to help get some people out of gooey messes. Category:Logs Category:Events